I'm Still Breathing
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: "Aku senang telah bertemu denganmu, Sasuke." Dedicated to S.N.S Event Hanasu Of Chocolato from Shrine. Dark Choco. S.N/N.S? You decided... Anw, Don't Like Don't Read. I've warn you.


**Title**: I'm Still Breathing

**Characters/ Pairing**: Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

**Type**: One shot (Complete)

**Genre**: Friendship, Psychology, Angst

**Rating**: **T**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: If you **Don't Like** the pair, then **Don't Read**.

**Special for **

**Event Hanasu Of Chocolato **

**from Shrine**

* * *

**I'm**

**Still**

**Breathing**

* * *

"_Aku pulang!" Seorang pemuda pirang dengan kedua pipi yang memerah akibat terpaan hembusan angin musim dingin, berteriak dengan suara bergetar sambil menutup keras pintu utama di belakangnya dengan kaki. Dilepasnya keds oranye lusuh miliknya, mengaturnya dengan hati-hati ke rak sepatu kemudian melangkah di koridor menuju ruang tengah. Kepala pemuda itu meneleng sedikit saat melihat secangkir teh yang masih mengepul, berada di atas meja. Alisnya mengernyit. Minuman itu tentu saja bukan untuknya karena ia bukan penikmat minuman itu. Yang membuatnya heran adalah, di mana pemilik cangkir itu?_

_Ia meninggalkan ruang tengah dan berjalan menuju kamar utama rumah berkayu cedar itu. Ia menggeser pintu kamar dengan pelan, takut jika si pemiliknya sedang beristirahat di sana. Kosong. Pemuda pirang itu mendesah sebelum menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat teringat sesuatu. Ia lalu berjalan ke bagian belakang rumah, menggeser pintu lagi yang meninggalkan bunyi berderit dan menuruni setiap anak tangga yang tersusun melingkar untuk mencapai Nizuumi Niji._

"_Uchiha-san?"_

_Ia lega. Sesuai dugaan, pria raven yang dicarinya ternyata sedang berdiri di atas susunan kayu yang membentuk panggung. Riak air danau tampak tenang di bawah permukaan es yang mengkilap. Ia lalu mendekati si raven sambil menyampirkan jaket ke pundak pria itu._

"_Di sini sangat dingin," ujar pemuda pirang saat kulit tangannya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan lengan pucat sang Tuan Muda. Bisa dipastikan pria itu telah lama berada di luar, di tengah hembusan angin musim dingin. "Apa Uchiha-san sudah merasa sehat? Tidak apa-apa Uchiha-san keluar? Kalau mau keluar, setidaknya Uchiha-san memakai baju hangat, jangan yukata tipis seperti itu."_

"_Hn."_

"_Sebenarnya apa yang Uchiha-san lakukan di luar sini?" Si pirang memperhatikan rona merah karena dingin di pipi pria berkulit alabaster itu. Ia menyeringai. Pria yang merupakan keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha itu, terlihat sangat menarik dalam yukata hitamnya, senada warna matanya. Ia pasti kedinginan, tapi tidak dengan ekspresinya yang tenang dan datar._

"_Berpikir," jawab sang Tuan Muda. Sepasang mata batu akiknya menatap lurus ke depan, tak berkedip._

"_Hmm, berpikir?" Si pirang mengusap-usap dagunya._

"_Naruto." Tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari hamparan es beku di hadapan mereka, ia memanggil pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya, yang menatapnya dengan terkejut melalui sepasang mata biru langitnya._

"_Uchiha-san memanggil namaku! Untuk pertama kalinya U-Uchiha-san memanggil namaku! Kami-sama, aku sangat..." Keceriaan dalam nada suara pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu tiba-tiba berganti dengan desahan nafas keras, kedua matanya membulat semakin melebar tak percaya. Sesaat Naruto merasakan tubuhnya ringan, seolah tak menyentuh tanah. Sepasang kakinya mencoba mencari pijakan tapi titik-titik es yang berkumpul di atas kayu membuat segalanya menjadi licin. Tangannya sempat menyambar lengan si raven, meluncur ke jari-jarinya, menggenggamnya selama sepersekian detik sebelum... terlepas._

_Punggungnya dengan mulus menghantam lapisan es tipis di bawahnya, menimbulkan bunyi 'kraak' yang terdengar menggema di sekeliling danau yang sepi. Naruto yang masih terbaring, mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati agar retakan di bawahnya tak melebar. Ia lalu merentangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya agar beban tubuhnya tak bertumpu pada satu titik. Ia gemetar. Bukan karena udara dingin yang bertiup tapi rasa takut yang kini mengalir di setiap pembuluh nadinya, membuat bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia pun berusaha untuk tidak panik. Satu kesalahan gerakan saja, bisa berakibat fatal._

"_Uchiha-san," bisiknya dengan suara serak sambil menengadah pada pria berusia 23 tahun yang menunduk menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Tolong... aku." Seharusnya ia menyimpan kata-kata itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi di tengah situasi seperti ini, ia hanya bisa berharap jika pria alabaster bersedia untuk melakukan permohonannya._

Kraak

_Naruto menarik nafas tertahan saat gerakan tangan kirinya membuat satu lagi retakan kecil. Tanpa membuang waktu ia memutuskan berdiri perlahan tapi ia tergelincir dan sekali lagi tubuhnya menghantam keras lapisan es, membuat retakan semakin besar sebelum berlubang, menghisap tubuh Naruto masuk ke dalam air yang dingin tak terhingga._

_**Yah, ini mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi.**_

_**Uchiha-san **__tidak mungkin__** mendorongku.**_

_**Ia tahu―dengan sangat jelas―bahwa aku tak bisa berenang.**_

_Tapi pikiran itu dengan segera meninggalkannya saat sepasang mata biru langitnya menangkap pantulan senyum tipis dari balik lapisan es. Si raven berdiri di sana, menatapnya kosong dalam keheningan._

_Buih-buih keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya, terjebak di antara air dan lapisan es. Ia tersedak, dan tubuh Naruto pun terjatuh semakin dalam dan dalam, menuju kegelapan dasar danau yang siap menerkamnya._

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Naruto menghela nafas panjang begitu tiba di sebuah bangunan kayu bergaya tradisional Jepang. Sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan pernah suka menginjakkan kakinya ke lingkungan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Alasan? Karena di tempat itu telah terjadi pembantaian klan Uchiha dua belas tahun lalu. Bahkan saat melewati gerbang masuk pun, ia seperti terhisap ke masa lalu, mendengar jerit kesakitan dari setiap penghuninya, dan bayangan akan darah serta tubuh bergelimpangan. Ia bergidik, berusaha mengusir jauh pikiran itu dari benaknya.

"Konnichiwa..." teriak Naruto dengan setengah hati. Jika bukan karena uang, tentu ia sudah melarikan diri sedari tadi. Ia berteriak sekali lagi namun pintu di depannya tak kunjung membuka. Ia menggosok-gosok hidungnya dengan telunjuk kanan sebelum menapaki empat anak tangga menuju pintu dan menggesernya pelan.

Mata biru langitnya mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia pikir, rumah tua ini isinya pasti berantakan. Tapi tidak. Semuanya tertata rapi dan bersih. Lantai kayunya bahkan sangat licin hingga kau bisa tergelincir. Ia tak percaya jika yang tinggal di rumah ini hanya satu orang.

_Lalu untuk apa wanita berdada besar itu mengirimku ke sini? Jika rumahnya serapi dan sebersih ini, tentu pemiliknya sehat-sehat saja 'kan?_

Naruto lalu menuruni koridor menuju ruang tengah. Perabot rumah ini tak banyak, dan karenanya, setiap ruangan di dalamnya terasa sejuk dan melegakan. Di samping kirinya, sebuah pintu terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan barisan tanaman bambu yang berdesir karena angin, membawa aroma tanaman itu menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

Lalu matanya menyipit. Di teras dilihatnya seonggok tubuh manusia memakai yukata hitam, terbaring miring membelakanginya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto menghampiri tubuh itu untuk memeriksa denyut nadi di lehernya. Masih berdetak. Lega, Naruto menjatuhkan bokongnya ke lantai tatami sambil menikmati semilir angin. Karena matanya tertutup, ia tak tahu jika orang yang diperiksanya tadi kini berbalik menghadapnya dan menatapnya aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata untuk menghadapi sepasang mata batu akik yang seolah bisa menembus pikirannya. Tajam, datar, dan... elegan. Membuat Naruto tertegun selama sepersekian detik. Menyadari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan orang itu, ia menjawab gugup, "A-aku Uzumaki Naruto. Mahasiswa magang yang dikirim oleh Dinas Sosial. Pintu depan tidak terkunci jadi aku langsung masuk be-begitu saja." Naruto memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Kedua kakinya langsung bersimpuh dan ia pun membungkuk dalam. Merasakan bayangan gelap menutupinya, ia menengadah untuk melihat pria di hadapannya kini berdiri, menghalangi cahaya matahari.

"Untuk apa mereka mengirim orang bodoh sepertimu?" tanya pria itu sinis sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Naruto yang masih terperangah, mendapati sebuah perban lusuh melingkar di tangan kirinya. Ia berdiri dan mengejar pria itu hingga di ambang pintu.

"Tunggu. Perban di tanganmu sudah harus diganti," kata Naruto sembari memegang lengan pria itu yang membalasnya dengan alis sebelah terangkat tinggi. Buru-buru Naruto melepas genggamannya dan kembali berkata, "Maaf."

Pria bermata batu akik itu memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut sebelum memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata datar, "Lakukan dengan cepat."

**S.N.S**

Naruto bukanlah perawat atau dokter, tapi ia dengan cekatan bisa mengobati luka di tangan pria itu. Sebuah luka bakar tingkat dua yang meskipun masih tahap ringan, cukup membuatnya meringis sendiri. Wajah pria di depannya tak menunjukkan kesakitan sedikitpun, tapi ia tahu jika pria itu hanya berusaha untuk tak terlihat lemah.

_Tipikal klan Uchiha._

"Seharusnya luka ini bisa sembuh beberapa hari lalu." Naruto berusaha memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Ia mengambil perban baru dan melingkarkannya di tangan pria itu. "Tapi karena banyak gerak, luka ini jadi tidak bisa menutup."

"Hn." Hanya itu responnya. Tapi Naruto tidak keberatan. Toh, pria itu sudah memberikan tangannya untuk diobati. Cuma satu pertanyaan di kepalanya. Apa yang dikerjakan pria di hadapannya hingga lukanya bisa separah ini?

"Membersihkan rumah," jawab pria itu seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto.

Sambil tersedak malu, pemuda rambut pirang itu bertanya, "A-ano, apa kau tidak memiliki pelayan? Dengan rumah sebesar ini harusnya kan..."

"Tidak ada," jawab pria yang memiliki rambut sehitam kayu eboni itu.

Pertanyaan bodoh. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Harusnya ia tahu, kalau rumah ini memiliki pelayan, tentu ia tidak akan dikirim ke sini. "Lalu, apa Uchiha-san sudah makan?" Si pirang lalu melirik pada bunyi aneh yang berasal dari perut Uchiha, membuatnya tersenyum.

Sedangkan Uchiha, ia hanya memalingkan wajah, tak peduli dengan Naruto yang tersenyum geli sembari berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

**S.N.S**

Pria itu menikmati makan siangnya dalam diam, membuat Naruto merasa bosan. Makan siang kali ini, baginya, terasa begitu formal. Ia sampai harus berkali-kali melirik pria di depannya untuk tahu kapan dia selesai makan. Hingga mata keduanya beradu, membuat Naruto menunduk dan segera menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Begitu mereka selesai, Naruto membawa dua mangkuk kotor ke dapur dan mencucinya. Lalu ia berjalan di koridor menuju ruangan tempatnya pertama kali bertemu dengan pria itu. Ia tertegun. Pria rambut raven itu ternyata telah menggelar futon. Ia tertidur. Tampak dari dadanya yang naik-turun teratur. Dan memperhatikannya, merupakan hal menarik bagi Naruto. Tadinya ia pikir, rambut Uchiha berwarna hitam pekat, tapi saat melihat sinar matahari musim panas yang jatuh di atas kepalanya, warna kebiruan berpendar di sana.

Menakjubkan.

Naruto yang tadinya berdiri di ambang pintu, melangkah masuk dan mendekati pria itu, bersimpuh di sebelahnya dan bergumam, "Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya yang selamat dari pembantaian dua belas tahun lalu. Di hari ulang tahunmu ini, tidak kusangka, kau sendirian." Pemuda pirang itu lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat butir. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak rela memberikan coklat ini padamu," ujarnya setengah menangis sambil meremas bungkusan merah itu. "Tapi karena aku kasihan padamu, nih, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu." Diletakkannya benda itu di samping kepala Uchiha.

Ia beranjak dari ruangan itu, memeriksa sekali lagi setiap sudut rumah sebelum pergi dari kediaman Uchiha.

* * *

"Kau datang lagi?" tanya Sasuke pada pemuda pirang yang menyeringai di balik pintu ruangan dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Sudah tugasku," sahut Naruto sambil melangkah pelan di atas tatami. "Aku akan datang ke sini selama seminggu penuh. Kuharap kau tidak akan bosan."

"Hn." Sasuke menyeruput tehnya. Ia sedang duduk di teras, menikmati semilir angin dan desisan dedaunan pohon bambu yang tumbuh di halaman rumahnya. Pagi-pagi sekali, ia sudah mendengar suara cempreng pemuda itu. Langkah-langkah kakinya yang sedang membersihkan sekeliling rumah, membuat pagi yang tenang milik Sasuke menguap sedikit demi sedikit, seiring matahari yang mulai meninggi.

"Sudah makan?" Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, mengambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuh.

"Belum."

"O-ow. Kupikir kau sudah sarapan. Kubuatkan ya?" Naruto baru saja akan beranjak dari tempatnya saat kalimat Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dimakan." Sasuke mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia pergi belanja.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bawa makanan," sahut Naruto sembari menyeringai lalu meninggalkan pria raven itu.

"Hn."

**S.N.S**

Naruto membuka setiap laci dapur. Tak ada. Dia sudah mencari ke mana-mana, tetap saja tidak menemukan benda itu. "Kau cari apa?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu.

"Err... pisau?" Naruto menutup laci di bawahnya dengan gugup. Melihat mata batu akik milik Sasuke, entah kenapa membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Sudah kubuang," sahut Sasuke. Yukata hitam yang dipakainya tadi pagi kini berganti dengan kaos biru gelap dan jins lusuh yang menggantung rendah di pinggulnya. Rambut raven-nya yang masih menitikkan tetes-tetes air, tertutupi handuk.

Naruto berdecak. "Kenapa kau buang? Aku jadi tidak bisa mengiris tomat-tomat ini." Dilihatnya Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil melenggang pergi, tak mempedulikannya. "Oi, mau ke mana?"

"Keluar. Di sini berisik sekali."

Naruto hanya memutar sepasang bola mata birunya mendengar kalimat terakhir pria itu. Ia ingin marah tapi saat sudut matanya menangkap bungkusan merah yang tak asing di tempat sampah, ia pun tersenyum.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Naruto menjalankan tugasnya di kediaman Uchiha. Satu kata yang terlintas di benaknya: sulit. Keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu sulit diajak berkomunikasi. Jika ditanya, hanya menjawab 'hn', 'yeah'. Juga jarang tersenyum dan sering bersikap acuh tak acuh. Hal ini sudah ia laporkan pada Tsunade, wanita yang mengirimnya, tapi pemilik rambut pirang kotor itu hanya menyuruhnya kembali untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sembari melepas sepatu kedsnya. _Tinggal empat hari, Naruto, tinggal empat hari dan semuanya berakhir._

Ia lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah, setengah hati berharap untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. Namun pintu geser yang terbuka lebar, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Uchiha Sasuke tak ada di sana, seperti biasa. Ia lalu memutari rumah hingga tiba di bagian belakang bangunan tersebut dan terkesiap saat menemukan pintu yang terhubung langsung dengan tangga-tangga mungil. Ia membuka pintu perlahan dan seketika ia melupakan Sasuke saat sepasang mata birunya menemukan sebuah danau di bawahnya. Dengan melangkah girang, ia menuruni anak tangga satu persatu hingga tiba di sebuah jembatan sepanjang kira-kira 10 meter. Tak disangka, di ujung jembatan, di atas lantai kayu berbentuk persegi, ia menemukan sosok Sasuke. Dengan segera ia mendekati pria itu.

"Kau di sini?"

"Salah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kau selalu menghilang tiba-tiba. Aku jadi heran," sahut Naruto sambil berdecak. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, meminta jawaban tapi yang didapatnya hanyalah desahan nafas pelan dari pria itu. "Kau membuatku khawatir, tahu."

"Hn." Sekali lagi, dengus khas darinya. "Uzumaki-san, kenapa kau repot-repot mau datang ke tempatku?"

"Tugasku sebagai mahasiswa magang dari Dinas Sosial," sahut pemuda pirang itu pelan. Dahinya mengernyit, tak mengerti pertanyaan pria raven di sebelahnya. Ia menyambung sembari menghitung dengan jarinya, "Seorang pria yang tinggal sendiri, tanpa keluarga satupun, pengangguran pula, pastilah mendapat perhatian khusus dari Dinas Sosial."

"Satu hal yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu."

"Apa?" Naruto beringsut sedikit ke arah pria itu, mencoba untuk mendengar kata-katanya dengan lebih jelas.

"Jangan habiskan uangmu untuk membeli benda konyol seperti coklat," sahut Sasuke.

"Oh. Coklat itu untuk…"

"Terutama jika kau memberikannya padaku," potong Sasuke. "Aku tidak suka. Lebih baik kau habiskan uangmu untuk membeli benda-benda yang lebih berguna dibanding cokelat itu."

"Tapi kau memakannya kan?" Mata biru Naruto menyipit, penasaran sekaligus bersemangat.

"Kubuang di wastafel, asal tahu saja," jawab Sasuke ringan membuat bahu Naruto berubah lunglai.

"Yeah, gomen ne kalau kau tidak menyukainya," kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakang lehernya. Ia tersenyum malu.

"Aku juga tidak menyukaimu," sambung Sasuke lagi membuat senyum di wajah pemuda pirang itu memudar. "Kau cerewet, berisik, dan ceroboh. Aku tidak suka. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu."

Naruto menatap pria itu dengan bertanya-tanya. Cara bicara pria itu seperti… sirkumstantial. Berputar-putar dan tidak fokus. Bibirnya membuka dan berkata, "Uchiha-san, jika aku melakukan kesalahan, baik secara sadar atau tidak, tolong katakan padaku agar aku bisa introspeksi diri."

"Hn." Tak berkedip, Sasuke menatap hamparan danau yang seperti karpet hijau di hadapan mereka. Airnya bergelombang tenang, setenang raut wajahnya.

Lalu suara Naruto kemudian berubah tegas, raut wajahnya menjadi keras. Ia berkata, "Meski kau tidak menyukaiku, aku masih ada empat hari di sini, untuk menjagamu. Tenang saja, Uchiha-san, setelah itu semuanya akan berakhir dan kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi." Ia memutar tubuh membelakangi pria raven itu sebelum berjalan meninggalkannya.

Sementara itu, tak disadari Naruto yang kini sudah menapaki anak tangga, Sasuke tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut dengan kedua tangan memegangi kepalanya, seolah melindunginya dari sesuatu. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, suaranya bergetar.

"A-aku tidak bisa melakukannya," ujarnya setengah berbisik. "Jangan paksa aku, kumohon. Dia hanya pemuda biasa…"

* * *

Naruto memasang _headphone _di telinganya. Ia lalu menekan satu tombol pada _vacuum cleaner_ di bawahnya dan benda itu pun mendesis halus, menghisap debu di setiap lantai kayu koridor yang dilewatinya. Naruto bersiul, mengikuti lagu yang mengalun memasuki gendang telinganya. Maju, mundur, maju, mundur. Alat pembersih itu mengikuti gerakan tangan Naruto. Saat melewati ruang tengah, ia mengintip melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke sedang duduk di teras, menikmati gyokuro-nya dengan tenang.

Naruto mengedikkan bahu lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Saking asyiknya, ia tidak menyadari jika Sasuke kini berdiri di hadapannya. Begitu melihat sepasang kaki berkulit alabaster, ia tertegun sebelum mematikan alat pembersih di bawahnya. Ia pun menegakkan tubuh untuk mendapati Uchiha terakhir itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kali ini menunjukkan sedikit emosi.

"Uchiha-san, apa yang…"

Ia masih ingin bertanya lagi saat pria itu menghentikan kalimatnya dengan menerjangnya begitu cepat, membuatnya terjungkal hingga kakinya tersangkut pada _cleaner_. Ia hilang keseimbangan dan bagian belakang kepalanya menghantam lantai kayu dengan sangat keras, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Ia ingin bergerak bangkit tapi ada sesuatu yang berat menindih tubuhnya.

Sasuke berada di atas perutnya, dengan sepasang ibu jari menekan titik pernafasannya begitu kuat hingga nafas pemuda pirang itu tercekat.

Naruto yang merasa matanya seolah akan melompat keluar, merintih pelan, "U-Uchiha-san…" Tidak ada oksigen. Beban di perutnya pun semakin berat. Tekanan di bagian tengah lehernya semakin kuat. Wajahnya memerah, matanya perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan air. Pedih. Panas.

Di atasnya, pria itu menatapnya dengan emosi yang bergejolak, pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu. Ada sesuatu yang tergenang di sepasang mata batu akiknya. Wajah pucatnya memperlihatkan tonjolan-tonjolan nadi yang berkedut tak teratur. Bulir-bulir keringatnya menetes di wajah kecoklatan Naruto yang kini berusaha menggapai apapun yang berada di dekatnya. Apapun agar pria itu melepasnya.

Tapi ketiadaan oksigen yang mengalir di otaknya, membuat darahnya seolah berhenti mengalir, dan syaraf-syarafnya perlahan mengendur, membuat tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Ia tak mengerti atas kejadian ini. Sebenci apakah Uchiha pada dirinya hingga memutuskan untuk membunuhunya?

Hingga nafas Naruto tinggal satu-satu, cengkeraman kuat di lehernya terlepas begitu saja. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, pemuda pirang itu langsung mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara, memenuhinya sebanyak mungkin. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali tapi tak peduli. Asalkan ia bernafas dengan sempurna. Merasakan beban di atas perutnya telah pergi, ia memutar tubuhnya ke samping, dengan lemas menghadap lantai sebelum energi kembali memasukinya. Ia menegakkan tubuh untuk menemukan Sasuke meringkuk di ujung koridor, kedua lututnya terlipat ke dada, dan tubuhnya bergoyang ke belakang dan ke depan. Naruto mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Uchiha-san?" Dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar, ia menatap pria itu dari jarak lima meter, tak berani menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa. Jangan paksa aku, Orochi. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. "

Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya. Sasuke berbicara dengan siapa? Di bangunan ini hanya ada mereka berdua, lalu siapa? Sambil memegang lehernya yang masih sakit―mungkin saja memar―ia perlahan berdiri, berniat untuk menghampir pria raven itu.

"Jangan mendekat!" Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dengan air mata mengalir di pipi mulusnya. "Kubilang jangan mendekat!"

Naruto menghentikan langkah. Pria itu sakit. Tak seorang pun memberitahunya. Tapi sepasang mata batu akik itu berbicara segalanya.

Sasuke lalu membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Ia terisak, tampak dari bahunya yang berguncang. "Jangan dekati aku, Uzumaki. Pergilah jika kau tidak mau aku membunuhmu. Tinggalkan aku sendiri dan jangan pernah kembali ke sini. Jangan pernah kembali ke sini… kumohon…"

Mengumpulkan nafas dalam-dalam, Naruto pun berlari ke ruang tengah, tempat ia selalu meletakkan ranselnya di sana. Dengan segenap kekuatan, ia menarik tasnya tanpa memasangnya di pundak dan berlari keluar bangunan, lupa menutup kembali pintunya.

Ia tahu ia harus pergi dari sini. Instingnya mengatakan itu. Ia harus berlari sejauh mungkin, melupakan kejadian dimana nyawanya hampir melayang. Ia akan mencari pekerjaan lain dan bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri jika saat ini adalah saat terakhir ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menatap pemuda pirang yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan khawatir. Tadi sesaat dilihatnya pemuda itu berjalan terhuyung.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-san." Naruto memunculkan kembali seringainya, agar wanita rambut merah jambu itu berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Naruto kini bekerja sebagai asisten psikiater, Haruno Sakura, di Konoha Medical Research Centre. Membantu wanita itu melayani para pasiennya yang kebanyakan memiliki masalah dalam hidup atau kejiwaan.

"Lagi-lagi suara itu," desah Sakura saat telinga keduanya menangkap suara ribut-ribut dari salah satu kamar di bangsal enam.

"Di sana… memangnya ada apa?"

"Pasien pengidap skizofrenia. Penyakit otak yang timbul akibat ketidakseimbangan pada dopamin, yaitu salah satu sel kimia dalam otak. Ia adalah gangguan jiwa psikotik paling lazim dengan ciri hilangnya perasaan afektif atau respons emosional dan menarik diri dari hubungan antarpribadi normal. Sering kali diikuti dengan delusi atau keyakinan yang salah dan halusinasi atau persepsi tanpa ada rangsang pancaindra."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Tidak usah dijelaskan." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Aku mau jadi psikiater pasien itu. Sayangnya, yang menanganinya kali ini adalah si Hyuuga. Pasiennya sangat tampan, lho. Kalau tidak salah namanya U-Uchiha Sasuke. Iya… itu! Dia masuk tujuh bulan yang lalu dalam gejala negatif…"

Naruto tak lagi mendengar terusan kalimat Sakura. Begitu pula dengan teriakan wanita itu yang memanggilnya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah kakinya bergerak sendiri, mengkhianati tubuhnya dan melupakan sumpah yang ia buat tujuh bulan lalu.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

Ia terengah-engah. Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di salah satu kamar dimana sepasang mata birunya menemukan sosok tak asing, terikat di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh menjerit memberontak, meminta ingin lepas. Tapi para petugas berseragam putih berada di sekelilingnya, menghalangi tubuhnya untuk tak bergerak, dengan memberikan injeksi serta pil-pil yang dicekoki ke dalam mulutnya.

Tak sanggup melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya, ia berlari masuk dan mendorong tubuh para petugas itu.

"Uchiha-san…"

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Para petugas itu mengeliling Naruto dengan marah.

"Dia bukan pasienmu, tapi pasien Hyuuga Hinata!"

Pemuda pirang itu tak peduli. Ia lalu mengambil kepala Sasuke, merangkulnya. Dengan lirih ia berkata, "Ma-maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena telah meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau…" Ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena tenggorokannya tercekat, seolah batu sebesar bola golf telah menahannya. Sakit.

Namun kemarahan para petugas berangsur-angsur reda melihat bagaimana pasien mereka berubah tenang. Sakura yang berdiri di ambang pintu, mempelajari kejadian itu. Sepertinya ia harus memanggil Naruto ke kantornya untuk memberitahunya sesuatu yang sangat penting.

* * *

"Ohayou, Uchiha-san!" sapa Naruto dengan seringai khasnya saat melihat pria raven berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Pemuda pirang itu sedang memanaskan air, menunggunya mendidih sebelum menuangnya ke dalam cangkir berisi teh bubuk. "Silakan dinikmati."

"Hn." Sasuke menarik kursi sebelum menjatuhkan bokongnya di sana. Tangan alabasternya mengangkat cangkir teh sebelum menyesapnya perlahan. Kedua matanya kemudian mengitari seluruh dapur sebelum kembali pada pemuda pirang yang kini duduk di depannya sambil menyodorkan semangkuk coklat butir.

"Akan lebih enak jika kau menikmati teh ditemani coklat-coklat ini," kata Naruto riang. Meski dalam hatinya ia berdegup kencang kalau-kalau pria itu menolak pemberiannya. Dan sepasang matanya pun melebar, saat Sasuke dengan pelan mengambil sebutir coklat sebelum memasukkannya ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya. Datar, seperti biasa. Tapi Naruto tetap menyeringai senang sekaligus lega karena apa yang diharapkannya benar terjadi.

"Omong-omong, Uzumaki." Telunjuk kanan Sasuke menunjuk bagian bawah hidung pemuda pirang itu. "Hidungmu. Darah."

"Eh?" Naruto mengusap hidungnya dengan punggung tangan untuk menemukan jejak darah di sana.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

…

Tapi pikiran itu dengan segera meninggalkannya saat sepasang mata biru langitnya menangkap pantulan senyum tipis dari balik lapisan es. Si raven berdiri di sana, menatapnya kosong dalam keheningan.

Buih-buih keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya, terjebak di antara air dan lapisan es. Ia tersedak, dan tubuh Naruto pun terjatuh semakin dalam dan dalam, menuju kegelapan dasar danau yang siap menerkamnya.

Tapi kesadaran segera melingkupinya dan ia tahu ia tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini. Semuanya tidak akan bisa berakhir begitu saja.

Dengan mengumpulkan kekuatan, ia mendorong tubuhnya kembali ke atas, menggerakkan sepasang kakinya sebelum kedua benda vital itu menjadi kaku. Ia tersenyum tipis, bangga akan dirinya sendiri yang telah berusaha untuk belajar renang selama beberapa bulan. Tapi satu masalah. Ia berada di bawah lapisan es…

Tidak.

Hal tersebut tidak akan menghentikannya.

Mengepalkan tangan, ia memukul-mukul lapisan es itu hingga retak dan akhirnya berlubang hingga ia bisa mendorong tubuhnya keluar dari air. Ia menarik nafas panjang begitu berada di daratan, tak peduli dengan dinginnya udara di bulan Februari. Dengan segera ia menanggalkan pakaiannya, menyisakan jinsnya yang tak lagi ia pedulikan beratnya. Ia menarik kakinya menjauhi air yang bergelombang tak senang karena telah kehilangan mangsanya.

Ia berusaha berdiri, terjerambab, lalu berdiri lagi. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan perhitungan, ia melangkah di atas lapisan es, mengangkat tubuhnya menuju jembatan dimana pria raven itu masih berdiri di sana.

"Kau tidak mati."

"Tidak akan," ujar Naruto serak sebelum menghampiri pria itu, menarik lengannya hingga pemilik mata batu akik tersentak ke dalam pelukannya. Kehangatan tubuh pria itu menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, menggantikan butir-butir air yang mulai membeku di setiap pori-porinya. "Aku tidak akan mati, Sasuke."

"Tapi Orochi bilang…"

Tangan kanan Naruto mendarat di rambut Sasuke, meremasnya pelan. "Tidak ada Orochi! Hanya ada kau dan aku! Lepaskan delusimu, Sasuke. Lepaskan. Cukup kita berdua saja!"

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tujuh bulan lalu, aku telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku," sahut Naruto dengan lirih. Ya, mengingkari perasaannya sendiri, dan sekarang ia telah menerima hukuman atas perbuatannya. "Karena itu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Naruto…" Nama itu kembali terlepas dari bibir Sasuke.

"Kita berdua telah mati, Sasuke. Kau dan aku. Tapi kita berdua tahu, kita akan terus bertahan dalam kapal yang telah pecah ini." Naruto menutup matanya, kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh pria itu. Ia terisak. Air matanya yang mengalir kini berubah beku karena dinginnya udara.

Tadi siang, ia menerima hasil diagnosa yang menyatakan dirinya mengidap kanker otak stadium lanjut. Untuk itu ia harus menjalani terapi bertahun-tahun. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tak melakukannya karena itu berarti ia akan meninggalkan Sasuke. Lagi.

Ia sudah tak mau tahu siapa yang akan lebih dulu meninggalkan siapa. Namun selama ia masih bernafas, ia akan selalu berada di sisi Sasuke, menjaganya, melindunginya. Ia tidak menyesal. Tak akan pernah. Karena ini adalah jalan hidup yang telah diambilnya, dan ia siap dengan resikonya. Ia tak peduli apakah nanti ia mati karena penyakitnya ataukah mati di tangan Sasuke… ia siap, dengan segenap hati.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku senang telah bertemu denganmu."

**END**

* * *

Kali ini saya akan benar-benar hiatus. Terima kasih atas bantuan kawan-kawan sesama author dan juga para reviewer yang membuat saya semangat untuk menyelesaikan fic ini.

Ja Ne.


End file.
